Rasagiline is an irreversible selective monoamine oxidase B (MAOB) inhibitor, which can be used for the treatment or prevention of Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, depression, hyperkinetic syndrome of childhood, restless legs syndrome, multiple sclerosis and abstinence syndrome. The molecular structure of rasagiline is shown as below:

Rasagiline has strong efficacy, and taking food after oral administration will result in a decrease of blood drug concentration by 60%, in addition, patients with Parkinson's disease have mobility impairments, so the hepatic first-pass effect can be avoided and more steady absorption will be achieved by preparing rasagiline into preparations being administerd by percutaneous and mucosal routes.
Dosage forms administered by percutaneous and mucosal routes include patch, cataplasm, gel, ointment, cream, film, spray, solution and the like. These dosage forms are administered by transdermal and mucosal routes and have their own characteristics: patch and cataplasm can be more firmly attached to the skin so that the drug is slowly and sustainedly released and absorbed, and are convenient to use without pollution to clothes. Gel, ointment, cream, spray and solution can be simplely prepared. Film is commonly used for drugs absorbed by oral mucosa, and the drugs are absorbed faster and more complete, and the hepatic first-pass effect can also be avoided.
Chinese patent application CN101032474A discloses a transdermal patch of rasagiline for the treatment or prevention of mental system diseases, the patch comprises an inert support layer which will not chemically react with matrix components, a matrix layer comprising rasagiline or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof and a protective layer to be removed prior to use. The matrix layer is a drug reservoir comprising an organic polymer material and an inorganic or organic material as a modulator, and the reservoir comprises rasagiline. The matrix layer also contains one or more substances that promote the transdermal absorption of rasagiline. In the examples, the pH of the patch maintains in an alkaline range (above 7.0). Although a good transdermal permeation effect could be achieved, it is found from study that the stability of the drug is not good under conditions of high temperature stability test, which may be unfavorable to long-term storage.
Chinese patent application No. CN200810069850.1 (Publication No. CN101606923A) discloses a stable transdermal patch of rasagiline released in a controllable manner comprising an effective amount of rasagiline and a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof and b) at least one hydrophilic polymer matrix, and c) the pH value of the patch is not greater than 7.0, preferably not less than 3.0 and not greater than 6.5. Although the patch could maintein the stability of rasagiline and good transdermal effect, and is suitable for long-term storage and is less irritative to the skin, it contains more hydrophilic polymer matrixes, thus, it is not sweat-proof and easy to fall off when being attached to the skin. If a combination of a hydrophilic polymer matrix and a non-hydrophilic polymer matrix is used to prepare a patch, the preparation steps are very complicated, the selection conditions for matrix material is very harsh, and the production cost is high.
Therefore, there is still a need for new rasagiline compositions to meet a variety of needs.